Fate Part 7
by Elysian
Summary: Daisy goes on a date and Ezra tells Scott some disturbing news....


Fate Part 7  
  
  
  
There's a knock on the girls' dorm and Ezra slowly walks in. He's not quite sure what Shelby's reaction is going to be when she sees him.  
  
The happy chatter between Daisy and Shelby stops as they see who comes in. Shelby just sits there expressionless.   
  
"Uh, hi," he says in the doorway and shuffles his feet. "Peter says I should come and apologize to you, Shelby."  
  
"Are you really sorry though, Ezra? What you did was way out of line."  
  
"I know it was. And I am sorry for it, Shelby. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"I don't know if I can, Ezra. That was humiliating."  
  
"Then I'll leave," he says quietly. Daisy gives him a reassuring look and then he leaves.  
  
"You were kinda hard on him, Shelby," Daisy says accusingly picking up one of her books.  
  
"Why? He embarrassed me in front of everyone."  
  
"He likes you. Give him some credit for trying to impress you. He always goes a little overboard when he likes someone. Remember "Bobby Joe and Jillian"?  
  
Shelby cracks a smile. "Yeah, that was fun. Too bad we never got to perform it."  
  
"Well, I never told anyone, but Ezra wrote that play for me."  
  
Shelby lets out a laugh. "For you? You're kidding."  
  
"He wrote it to impress me. And that's what he did with his movie for you."  
  
"Only he wasn't so subtle with his movie as she was with his play, was he?"  
  
Daisy closes her book and puts it back on her shelf. "Just don't be so hard on him." She stands up and smoothes down her shirt. "Well, nice chatting with you, but now I've got to go find David."  
  
"Have fun!" Shelby sarcastically shouts to her as she leaves.  
  
She lies down on her bed, stares up at the ceiling, and sighs. Somebody always had to mess up her life, don't they? Now that things are finally perfect with Scott, Ezra has to come along and try to break it all up.  
  
***  
  
"David?" Daisy asks nervously walking into the cafeteria. David had told him to meet her there, but it was pitch black.  
  
"David?" she asks again and waits for an answer. All she hears is silence. She decides he isn't coming and then turns to leave.   
  
"Wait, Daisy. Don't leave."  
  
She hears David's voice and turns around, but still doesn't see him. "Where are you?"  
  
Suddenly there is a flicker of light as David lights a match. He lights two, tall candlesticks sitting on one of the cafeteria tables.  
  
"What is this?" Daisy asks looking around. No one is here except her and David and a candlelit table.  
  
"Table for two, ma'am?" He leads Daisy to the table. She laughs and sits down.  
  
"You are too much, David."  
  
"I'll be right back!" David says quickly and runs into the kitchen. He returns with two glasses of milk and two plates of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.  
  
"Sorry. I'm not much of a cook." He sits down at the table and smiles. Daisy smiles back.  
  
"What is all this for?" she asks before taking a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"I want you to know how much I like you, Daisy."  
  
"Oh," she says a bit uncomfortably. She's not used to all this mushy, romance stuff. "I like you a lot, too."  
  
They eat their peanut butter and jelly in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"You know, Daze, that I came to Horizon for you?"  
  
"Well, isn't this sweet? Do you have room for one more?"  
  
They both swing their heads around in surprise, not knowing that anyone had come in. They both give small groans when they see that is it Peter.  
  
He pulls up a chair and sits next to them both. "So, what are we doing here tonight?" He raises an eyebrow at them. He is surprised to find that Daisy and David are together.  
  
"Midnight snack?"  
  
"I don't think so, David. It's late. You two get on to bed. I'll deal with you both in the morning."  
  
Peter blows the candles out and puts the plates back into the kitchen. Then he makes sure that they both get back to their appropriate dorms.  
  
He thinks about what kind of punishment he is going to have to give them in the morning. "Ah, kids," he smiles to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been?" Auggie asks David as he walks back into the dorm.  
  
"I was on a date." He jumps onto his bed. "Until Peter caught us anyway."  
  
"A date?" Ezra says.  
  
"Me and Daisy were having a romantic, candlelit dinner together."  
  
Scott and Auggie laugh trying to imagine Daisy having a candlelit dinner.  
  
"You've got to be more secretive about it," Scott advises him. "Shelby and I always sneak out after lights out. We haven't gotten caught yet. Too risky any other time."  
  
"I'll remember that," David says making a mental note to himself. "So, what was your most daring love moment?" he asks Scott, always ready for some good dirt.  
  
Scott gives his to-die-for smile. "Well, I've never really done anything daring. Shelby and I usually just meet by the docks. You, Auggie?"  
  
"Well, the time when me and Jules ran. That was pretty daring, man. You got any, Ezra?"  
  
He thinks for a moment. Then something comes into his head and he gives a scheming smile. Things between him and Scott are already tense and this was his chance to stir things up some more.  
  
"Well, my daring love moment was when Shelby kissed me on the night of the morp." He waits for Scott's response.  
  
"Do you want me to mess you up?" he starts to yell. "Stop making up lies about Shelby!"  
  
"Yo, chill!" Auggie yells trying to break it up. "Let's just get to sleep now."  
  
Everyone eventually calms down and tries to get to sleep.  



End file.
